Heel
by A. Synn
Summary: Because, we all know it's going to happen. Eventually. Punk/OC.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the idea and the OC.

**A/N:** This is just a conversation between Punk and his OC girlfriend over when he'll turn heel. I didn't really have a plan when I began writing this, it just popped into my head earlier on in the day. I would like to think this is slightly amusing, but feel free to tell me I'm wrong. Anyway, seeing as this is my first story I'd really appreciate some feedback.

Cheers (:

* * *

"I just don't understand why they won't do it already."

Glancing up from his newspaper, Punk raises his eyebrow at the brunette in front of him. Even though he knows he'll regret asking, he does it anyway. "What are you talking about?"

The woman huffs and taps her pen against the wooden table. She stares at him, her green eyes focused and narrowed. "You," she says slowly.

Punk makes a sound at the back of his throat, feigning nonchalance, and his eyes flick back to the paper. Although he's lost interest in the words in front of him, he continues to read, attempting to act indifferent. He knows where this is going.

"Phil…"

He turns the page and raises his eyebrow slightly. "Yes, Valarie?"

"When are you turning heel?"

Carefully, he places the newspaper onto the breakfast table and stares at the woman in front of him. He had mentioned it to her over a month ago; it was a stupid comment that only slipped out because they were watching an old Ring Of Honor match of his. Caught up in the memories, he mentioned he missed being a heel, and that he wished he could do something new and exciting. It was a throw-away comment and he didn't mean anything by it. He certainly didn't think she would remember it. But, he reminded himself for what felt like the hundredth time, this was Valarie – she remembered _everything_.

She was the only person he knew that had a photographic memory. She had once tried to explain it to him after she had successfully recalled a paragraph–as well as the edition, publisher, year, and page number–from an old psychology textbook she had read back when she was twenty. She told him that after looking at something for long enough, when she closed her eyes she would be able to see the image. The images appeared so clear in her mind that it was like bright lights were shining on them. He was amazed by it–amazed by her–and his admiration doubled when she said she remembered things she heard in a similar way.

That's how she remembered what he said.

She would hear something, see the words in her mind and then there were the flashing lights, imprinting it into her memory. It was spectacular and there was no doubt in his mind that it meant she remembered what he said word for word. She could probably remember every detail of the scene.

Punk smiled slightly at her. With short curls tumbling around her shoulders and large green eyes, Valarie Stunt was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. Sometimes he wondered why she had settled for him.

"Phil!" Valarie suddenly snaps when she notices his eye glazing over. She rolls her eyes at him, and stretches over to gently pinch his hand. "You didn't answer my question!"

Punk laughs slightly and leans back in his chair. "There was a question?"

Valarie glares at him slightly. "Stop being such a smartass."

"I can't help being smart, it's a gift."

She rolls her eyes again but there is a small smile twisting her lips. She pushes down her smile and tries to get back to the subject. "So, as I was saying," she stresses as she looks at him with a pointed look. "When are you turning heel? Everyone knows it's gonna happen."

That causes him to quirk up an eyebrow. "Everyone knows, do they?"

Her curls bounce as she nods. "Oh yeah, totally."

"Who exactly is 'everyone'?" He asks, a smirk firmly placed on his lips.

He knows she's done research into this, and although he would never admit it, he's looking forward to hear what she found.

"Well, there's all those smarks on the internet," Valarie states as she holds up one finger. "They're all rooting for you, by the way. They want to see a ROH-esque turn because let's face it, that was some amazing work." She loses focus for a moment as her eyes drift to the side, her voice becoming lighter. "Man, I loved that turn. Best heel turn ever. Really. Having you get all snarky and arrogant, and that evil grin you get is just so…"

"Concentrate, Val," he laughs and this makes her eyes snap back to his. She grins at him, slightly embarrassed, before she continues.

Another finger is raised. "Second on the list are all the 'regular' fans that like you but don't see you _doing_ anything. I mean, of course you're there and you're active, and they do like you, but they want to see you getting _involved_. A new storyline, shaking things up, you know the deal."

Punk nods, "I get it."

It was obvious that people liked him, he was after all a great face, but his fans also knew he could do more. He had so much potential that maybe it was being wasted by staying face.

"Thirdly," Valarie says as she hold ups another finger, "is just…well, there's just me. I fill up the rest of the list because I know _you_, and I know how that business works. You're going to turn heel, Punk. Sooner or later."

It takes him a while to reply. He knows that she's making sense. It was hard to deny the information she presented to him because not only was she a great researcher, she was in the business too. Having worked in England, Germany and Japan, before arriving at the WWE, it was safe to say Valarie was an incredible source of information when it came to wrestling and booking. She knew a heel turn was coming, and if Punk was honest with himself, he could see it happening too.

He just didn't know when.

Looking up at her, he relented. "Okay, so you may have a point–"

"Of course I have a point."

"I just don't think it's gonna happen yet," Punk rushes to say before she can interrupt again. He watches as she rolls her eyes again and resumes tapping her pen on the wooden surface. Ignoring the sound and her unimpressed look, he carries on. "I'm just saying, even though I love being heel, why would they do it? I sell merch as a face, people like me as a good guy. For the moment, it works."

They fell into silence for a moment as Valarie thought about what he had said. Just as Punk thought the conversation had finished, Valarie's soft voice interrupts his thoughts. "People also like you as a bad guy."

Sighing, Punk leans forward, resting his forearms on the table. As he stares into her eyes, he tries to remain serious but he can feel it slipping away from him. "So, people like me as a bad guy. Big deal." He pauses and begins to smirk, attempting to lighten the mood. "Do _you_–"

Her eyes narrow instantly. "No."

His spine straightens immediately. "Hey, wait; I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence!"

"Yes, but I knew where you were going with that and the answer is no," Valarie states as she drops her pen and folds her arms across her chest.

Punk shakes his head. She was too smart, she knew him too well. "So…The answer is no?"

"The answer's no."

It's silent for a moment before Punk asks, "You really knew what I was going to say?"

Valarie looks up at the ceiling before lowering her eyes to look at him. She smiles at him and Punk feels something twist in his chest. "Of course I knew, Punk," she says cheerfully. "You're far too predictable."

A laugh bursts out of him. "Me? Predictable?"

"Completely," Valarie grins and then she adds teasingly, "And that's why you won't turn heel."

Her comment causes him to stop and raise his eyebrow. "Okay, I'll bite. What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's simple really…" Valarie looks down at her fingernails, a sly smile gracing her lips. She looks up at him, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "You're face, you're good, people expect you to do as you're told. You aren't going to go against the rules. You're going to stay face and do as you're told because you're predictable. You won't cause a fuss; you won't suggest ideas because you're predictably good."

Although he's quiet for a moment, Punk's eyes widen slightly and a grin breaks out on his face. His loud laughter cuts through the air and he shakes his head at Valarie. "Are you being serious?" When Valarie nods her head at him, he shakes his head again. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I ever heard, Val."

"It makes sense…"

"No, Val, it really doesn't," Punk replies. "If I was predictable, I would turn heel. They all expect me to, so I would. But I'm not predictable. So I'm not gonna do that. Not the way they expect me to, anyway."

"So…You _will_ turn heel? Just not the way fans expect you to?" Valarie asks carefully.

"Yeah, sure." Punk shrugs and then tries to explain. "They expect me to turn against Jeff, have an edge versus drugs storyline, and yeah that's cool, but…It's boring if they can predict what's going to happen. Vince won't let that happen. When I turn, it's going to be different."

Valarie smiles slightly, knowing she's getting the information out of him without him realizing. "So, how do you have it planned?"

Punk shrugs again and leans back in his chair. "I don't know. Maybe…Adam will get a good turn. And I'll take the title from him. I dunno, but he's got potential for being a top face." Punk pauses for a second and then adds, "If Vince'll let him."

"Maybe he'll allow it."

"Maybe…" Punk drifts off for a moment before a thought comes into his mind. "Maybe an Elimination Chamber match. Or something…something that'll allow me to say that I'm better than everyone else. Shows that I beat everyone and I am simply the best, me being straight edge can help there. That'd be a good turn."

Valarie nods, and smiles knowingly. "Something like the older days…"

"Yeah…"

Valarie tilts her head to one side, her eyes fixed on the far-away look on Punk's face. "You really want this don't you?"

He didn't even need to think about it. "Yeah, I do."

When Punk looks up at Valarie, she's smiling sweetly at him. "I knew it," she murmurs. "I knew it!"

Punk frowns and stares at his girlfriend as if she grew another head. "Huh?"

"I _knew_ you wanted to be heel and I _knew_ you had a plan on _when_ you'd change!"

"Oh, Val…" Punk looks at her desperately. "Oh, come on!"

"You knew when all along!" Valarie teases as she grins at him.

Punk looks at her briefly, appalled, but then he smiles at her. He can't deny how smart she is. Somehow, after all these years, she could still manage to get information out of him without him realizing it. She was phenomenal.

He laughs slightly at her dimpled grin and shakes his head. "Fine," he says. "I want to turn heel. I'm going to turn heel. Sooner or later."

Valarie nods, her curls bouncing excitedly around her face. Getting up, she walks over to him and places herself down on his lap. "Sooner or later, Punk," she says, her voice brimming with excitement. "You're gonna be a bad guy." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leans down and smiles against his lips. "And just so you know, I _love_ bad guys."


End file.
